shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his father's page for more info. .better known as and was nicknamed .was born in the eastern thurwolf tribe along with his twin sister. was mistaken the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thurwol. even mistaken the older son of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. he is also the holder of the Dragon of Power Personality Like his grandfather, he is more perceptive than he seems. and often tells other people what they need to hear instead of what they want. he can often be as scary like his mother at times. however Unlike his mother. he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper with sharona when she appears to prevent to kill his twin sister. he has a habit of saying "'checkmate!" he is very popular from his family or friends, and was viewed as a number one model by his friends. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy ramen, and sweet sake, but does not like candy "Calm" Personality his personality was always been mysterious yet kind, happy but lately yet shy. Prior to his "evil Personality". he was always having a calm and nice attitude. because he extremely friendly. very respectful to those he cares for as his friend he is also Well known to speak in a calm matter blackpool england accent and seems somewhat peaceful,but yet he is shown being collected,yet friendly and gets very emotional and starts to randomly cry uncontrollably when he was happy of joy or touched by friendship of his best friends. He never been seen to get angry. but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"(idiots)]].he was also called a "''crybaby"(a hint of his emotional state), by his late father. in which he was when he was just a teenager back then.he was also kind-heated and very protective of his twin sister,half-sister and his friends. he even has a soft spot for his tomboy daughter sometimes. "Dark" Personality :See More: Rinzler Razor Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many shamans throughout his childhood life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *Son to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin Brother to Lillian Michelle Thurwolf *"Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Half-Older Brother to Rena Tearson *Was defeated and killed at a the time.but later was revived by his grandmother under cryostasis(cold sleep). just like his mother *Nephew and godson to Christopher Tearson *close friend and ex boyfriend to Naomi Juliet *Holds a personal grudge against his father Renton Michael Thurwolf I *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *Made a Promise to his twin sister, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled he well be always be there for her Appearance he greatly resembles of his twin sister expect he had semi-long dark jade hair hair with two longer tufts with his atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair(sometimes).but before long Being Lilly's twin brother. he sometimes resembles his identical twin sister. expect one thing. His eyes are piercing and coldly narrowed eyes. but his looks are from his twin sister are sami close identical. even his hairstyle and hair color is much like her's but expect his is much longer in length. Before the Timeskip When he was young, he had short, hair. wearing a black and purple shirt with a pair of short jeanes After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak After the two years timeskip being defeated and killed, He often wears his grandfather's trademark large Romanian black with white lining Cloak with opened up sleeves.(it well later become a pair of three set of bat wings in his O.S but well later turn back to normal. the jacket when the O.S is over the wings well turn back to normal into the Romanian cloak). he even wears a pair of atlantean short jeans with atlantean writing on them while wearing a pair of long black leather cuff boots, He also possessed a long Snake forked like-tongue(Giving by his uncle's team) he offends wears a European cut karate gi with a minor patches. Underneath, he wears a black shirt. Around his neck is a long, yellow hachimaki (headband) that hangs down behind his back. Abilities and Powers he is a very expart fighter using kendō, CQC or deadly arts of karate to fight his opponents. He is always seen carrying a sword under his left sleeve with him and is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cleaving a tree in two with one slash. After becoming a shaman, he uses alot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': The Illusion ability can be useful but yet dangerous to Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. Other Techniques Heated Claw the Oversize heated claw on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. Portals by using the dark chanting of "Dal zumal phara-lo Iierra" a portal well open up and can send anyone. anyplace or anywhere Portals by using the dark chanting of "Dal zumal phara-lo Iierra" a portal well open up and can send anyone. anyplace or anywhere Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: Zavendara Sword :Romanian Jacket Guardian: the jacket he offend wears he was given by his grandfather, the jacket acts like a guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with those set of three razor-sharp bat wings. When mixed with the killer razor-sharp tips on their edges was given a more deadly look. the razor-sharp wings could also be used to fly with, thus immobilizing it. Due to the wings being derived from the jacket's wings. the razor-sharp edge of the wings can tear a target to sunders and impalement in a blink of an eye. These wings were capable of impalement an opponent's body,. If the jacket was cut in half or damaged, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket again. Technologies developed *The Android: Quorra Demetra His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his Mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his fulfilling promise dream His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil Rhodes & Ellie Elwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about his past he was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with his mom and his twin sister. his father left the family for random unknown reasons. meanwhile with his grandfather Vincent vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shamanic. For the most part, his childhood he was rather regularly outcasted by his grandfather because of his shamanic powers so he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However, he always envisioned better life for himself and his twin sister. This became his motivation to become Shaman King. his ambitions to become Shaman King began at age four, when his grandfather told him of the King of Spirits and he began that he saw the possibility of the easy life and from that day he decided to become Shaman King and having a great easy going family. Eye to Eye: Meeting with Naomi Juliet soon after His training progressed a bit slowly, but at age five, he meet a young girl, named Naomi Juliet. at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meet the same strange spider girl who Spooked him and pinned him down and was scared of her. but he later he changed of heart and was not scared of her anymore. but she made a promise to him in which he agrees. soon later he leaves for kendō class for the Morning, meanwhile he was at kendō school. During his training with the kendō master. and just then out of no where he met the same strange spider girl from the morning who he meet before and even he was half scared to not to strike the kendō master but the head-master. ended the fight quickly ends the fight fast. after kendō he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following day after his kendō class has past. soon after he returned home. he was soon horrid that he saw blood everywhere at the mansion and find out his mother was on the floor laying "Dead" but his grandmother was there to reminded him. and was soon later taking to Truce and was Adopted by Lucca Ashtear.who later Adopted him along with his two sisters. soon after he was adopted by her. he was later meeting with Sharona De Vil Rhodes.who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" his mother. it was none other then sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who kiled their mother in coldblooded. after she left. he was very angry and yet upset at her for killing his mother. soon later at night. sharona later kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. he later heard what happen to his two sisters. he went after sharona along with his best friend Nao Juliet. Barrel Volcano Confronting Sharona at Barrel Volcano years later. after he went after sharona who took his sisters as hostages. it was later a setup by sharona. he was later beaten sharona by her own game. but was badly beaten up by the mind controlled ellie elwood and was nearly killed by sharona. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by her but his twin sister tried to save him from being thrown of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but sharona kicked his twin sister away and later stomped his fingers. he was falling down in the volcano and he soon replies he failed to save his sisters but he later suffers a lot of injures nearly almost killing him. somehow he manage to survived and was later putting him into a painful coma. its unknown how his grandmother find him doing that time. Return doing the time has gone by. he was was later find by his grandmother. she was later nursing him back to health and she was later and put him under cryostasis(cold sleep) to heal his injuries. and it was later on she even showed him to control his shamanic powers doing that time and she even give him his new and second sword the Zavendara blade and a guardian ghost named Faeria. before he left his grandmother's place.his grandmother later showed him where his grandfather was from and he was happy to stay inside a dark unknown room at vyron's church and later she renamed her grandson "Eliskuya" to forget about his old name.after she put him inside the unknown dark room he waited for the right moment for Sharona De Vil Rhodes to come to have his revenge Revenge Present Time Etymology *the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya" (Older Brother) Character Trivia *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music Ami & Yumi, when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of he saved her a lot of times *he is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette. *the quote that he offden says "I may be handsome or cool, but I'm not stupid" in borrowed from his android Quorra Demetra References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member